


我的冬被什么时候能收（车）

by Iam611



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam611/pseuds/Iam611
Summary: 代发。





	我的冬被什么时候能收（车）

**Author's Note:**

> 代发。

“看样子你恢复得还不错哦。”  
同事听说亚瑟深入火场拯救被子差点死掉却被暴雨救下一条命的事迹，以仰望传奇的心态来亚瑟暂时租住的房子里探病。  
“所以，你救出来的被子呢？”  
亚瑟挠头：“在柜子放着。”  
同事啧啧啧了几声：“你在被子里藏了金子吗？对了，你男朋友呢？怎么不见他。”  
“买东西去了。”  
说曹操曹操就到，下一秒王耀就推开门走了进来：“我回来啦！今天买了山竹的说！诶，是你，你来看亚瑟吗？”  
“你剪头发啦？”  
蓄着齐肩半长发的王耀点了点头：“因为发尾之前被烧到了阿鲁，干脆剪掉了。”  
“话说……亚瑟那家伙冲进火场救被子的事情都上头条了，你都不生气的吗。”  
王耀一脸的莫名其妙：“为什么要生气。”  
“就是那什么，你没看视频里他那个要死要活的样子，好像被子是他老婆一样，说不定是他初恋情人留下来的东西诶。”  
亚瑟理直气壮地插嘴：“是啊，那床被子就是我老婆。”  
这是什么弱智发言？  
一头雾水的同事转头去看王耀，却见他满脸都是红晕，一副春心萌动的表情。  
？？？你们俩口子的情趣我真的不懂哦。  
黑人问号脸的同事被秀得头皮发麻，早早撤退。  
王耀见亚瑟挣扎着要起来，连忙冲过去把他按在了床上：“喂你还没好，不许乱动。”  
亚瑟无奈地说：“我好了，真的，本来就是小伤。”  
“不行阿鲁。”  
于是亚瑟只能躺回床上。  
“喂，老婆。”  
王耀腾地烧了起来：“你说什么梦话，闭嘴，闭嘴阿鲁！”  
“我肚子疼。”  
“啊？哪里疼，我看看。”王耀担心地掀开被子，一只手按在了亚瑟的肚皮上揉了好几圈，“这里吗？”  
“不是，再下面一点。”  
“这里吗？”  
“再下面。”  
“这里——变态流氓！！”王耀猛地给了亚瑟一拳，“你让我摸哪里阿鲁！！”  
亚瑟微笑起来：“就是那里。”  
王耀脸色通红，自从火场幸存后，亚瑟的脸皮也好像被火烧掉了，原来至少还会端着面子，可现在完完全全就是一个英国老流氓。  
“好了，我不逗你了。”亚瑟叹了一口气，“那至少让我亲一下。”  
“……”  
“求你了，棉花妖精大人。”  
王耀扭扭捏捏地走到床头：“就一下。”  
“好。”  
王耀弯下腰，对准亚瑟的嘴唇，啾了下去。  
然而进化成终极流氓的亚瑟怎么可能任由他像蜻蜓点水般一亲而过，趁着王耀低头的那一瞬间，猛地伸出右手摁住了他的后脑勺。  
“唔唔唔唔唔！”  
舌头，舌头伸进来了！  
滚烫的舌尖在王耀的嘴唇上舔过，带着湿漉漉的水渍插入口腔内部，再与同样柔软的舌尖轻轻接触，顺着软肉往里滑动，唾液顺着交缠的部分把嘴唇涂抹得亮晶晶的，透亮细丝在空中拉开，又啪地断开。  
王耀低声喘息着，推开亚瑟的头。  
亚瑟抬起上半身，湿漉漉的嘴唇贴上王耀发烫的耳廓：“王耀……耀……我的小妖精，你喜欢吗？”  
王耀回过神来，犹豫又难堪地支支吾吾。  
“那个……那个……好像有点甜。”  
没有味觉的妖精在一个吻里第一次品尝到了味道，那感觉令他上瘾。  
“可以再来一次吗，就是刚刚那样的，把你的舌头贴在这里。”他探出舌尖，细细的食指点在上面，“再往里面。”  
他的指尖沿着舌头一点点往里，在探入深处的时候，那截湿透了的粉红色舌头反射性地舔了一下。  
亚瑟瞬间勃起了。  
他难耐地粗喘着：“耀……你还真是，色情又淫荡。”  
他不再忍耐，抓住王耀的手腕，把那截深入口腔的手指扯了出来，随即狠狠地压了上去，这次不再是温柔的接吻，而是粗暴的，半强迫的。他一手搂住王耀的腰，一手摁住他的后脑，舌头毫无章法地在口腔里四处舔弄，逼得王耀不得不分泌出更多的黏液，慢慢地，亚瑟有节奏地在他的口腔内抽动着舌头，就像把阴茎塞进他的喉咙里强迫着他口交一样，欣赏着他沉迷的表情。  
他松开发红的唇：“宝贝，你也很甜。”  
说着，亚瑟单手钳住王耀的腰，把他按在了床上，半跪着，强迫王耀对着他张开了双腿，软绵绵地搭在两侧，勃起的阴茎隔着裤子戳在了王耀的胯下，一下下顶弄着鼓鼓囊囊的一团。  
“这样操你的阴囊，你舒服吗？”  
效果是毋庸置疑的，仿佛性交一样的吻已经把小妖精甜得晕头转向，下体传来的有节奏的震动更是让他爽的分不清东南西北。  
“嗯嗯……下面，下面……”  
亚瑟恶劣地笑了，他解开王耀宽松的袍子，暴露出的雪白的胸部上，点缀着樱花粉的乳头，勾引着男人的欲望。  
“这里，是你的乳头。”亚瑟的手指揉搓着小小的肉粒，那里一如既往地像棉花妖精本人，柔软得不像话，他低下头，滚烫的口腔覆盖上奶尖，有力的舌头代替了手指，戳弄着上面细细的小孔，再卷住整颗乳头上下揉搓。。  
王耀发出惊叫：“不要！不要……好烫……不要舔……嗯……”  
他伸出手要推开那颗在胸上肆虐的头，却被捉住双手摁在了耳边，因着这样双臂伸开的原因，胸部反而向上挺起，粉红的乳头更加深入地塞进了亚瑟的口腔，柔软的乳肉甚至贴在了他的鼻子上。  
亚瑟深深地吸了一口气，抬起头来。  
“是你的奶香味。”  
“滚啊……我才没有……我才没有奶……”  
“没有吗？”亚瑟牙齿轻轻叼住小小的乳头，“我不信，绵羊都能产奶，你只不过和绵羊差了一个字，小棉花，你怎么会没有奶呢？”  
他在王耀的泣音下用力嘬着他的乳头：“让老公给你吸一吸，把你的奶子吸大，把你的奶用力吸出来。”  
“不要……”  
羞耻的语言已经让王耀眼角湿润，他怎么也想不到这么黄暴的话会被亚瑟一本正经地说出口，而且还是放在自己身上！  
两枚乳尖都被嘬弄得油光水亮，嫩红的尖端随着胸膛的颤抖而柔软地颤动，肿起小小的像果冻一样的弧度。  
亚瑟终于放开了被折磨得充血的乳头，手臂撑起上半身，又低下头舔上了王耀小小的耳廓。  
“咿——好痒……不要……不要了……”  
王耀尖叫着，唾液无意识地从嘴角流下，浑身一阵阵地颤抖，亚瑟灼热的舌尖舔透了外耳廓，又水淋淋地深入。  
胯下撞击的触感由软到硬，亚瑟松开王耀无力的双手，顺着柔软的腰肢往下滑去，探入薄薄的长裤。圆润的龟头整颗落入掌心，突然的触碰刺激着勃起的阴茎，逼迫它从前方的孔洞流出透明的黏液。  
亚瑟解开王耀的裤子，慢慢往下拉，阴茎被裤边束缚着向下扯动，终于在彻底脱离布料的瞬间，啪地打在了王耀自己的腹部，甩出长长的细丝。  
“不要看我……”王耀抬起手臂压在眼睛上，仿佛这样就能假装没人在盯着他勃起的粉红色阴茎看个不停。  
“你硬了。”  
听到这句话，王耀的性器又跳动着喷出一股透明黏液。  
亚瑟继续往下扯着长裤，饱满的臀部紧紧压着可怜的布料，却被大力抽开，终于赤裸地贴在了床铺上，因着双腿大张的姿势，亚瑟勃起的部分终于狠狠地戳弄在了阴囊上。  
他把快要融化的美人翻过身来，两瓣滚圆的臀部紧紧地并拢在一起，在翻身的震动下翻起一阵又一阵的肉浪，深沟沿着腰窝深入到双腿之间，掩藏着里面的秘密。  
亚瑟的动作越来越粗野，他扯下王耀挂在脚踝的布片，一只手直接插入了并拢的双腿间，在细腻皮肤的挤压下，缓慢而坚定地往腿根摸去，用力地把手掌插得更深，深入到了被夹在王耀腹部和床铺之间看不见的地方。  
柔软的阴囊被大手紧紧包裹着，揉搓着。  
亚瑟压在他的背上，手上动作不停，贴近了他的耳朵。  
“舒服吗？”  
王耀羞耻地说不出话，却被下体突然加重的力度弄得尖叫不已。  
“看来是舒服的。”  
他收回玩弄囊袋的手，终于抚摸上了王耀的小屁股，顶端浑圆，一只手掌抓上去，满满的臀肉就从指缝间溢了出来。他凑近雪白的臀，色情地闻了闻，一口咬在了顶端。  
“啊！！”  
亚瑟像在吮吸云朵一样，松开牙齿，屁股上更多的软肉就迅速弹起，淫荡地埋住他的脸，而在被咬住的时候，又可怜巴巴地颤抖求饶，带动整个肥臀都颤起白浪。  
他捉住颤抖不停的臀部，坚定地把它们掰开来。那一瞬间，妖精最隐秘的部位终于暴露在人前，和亚瑟想象中一样，王耀从阴茎到菊洞都没有生长任何毛发，他的菊花和乳头都是嫩粉色，褶皱密集饱满，而紧闭着的入口在手掌的力气下张开指尖大小的洞，一股细细的液体顺着小洞慢慢地滴落下来。  
亚瑟震惊地触碰那个湿漉漉的洞穴：“宝贝，你的肛门会流水。”  
王耀哭泣着求他别说了，但身前的阴茎依然硬的像根铁棒，身后的菊花也咕咚吐出更多的液体。亚瑟毫不犹豫地俯下身，重重地舔在了菊心，就这那丝润滑狠狠地顶进菊心，用湿滑的舌头翻弄着肛口的褶皱，再探入更深处，翻搅着汁水淋漓的嫩肉。  
王耀的双腿踢蹬着，试图逃离身后令人羞耻至极的舔舐，但亚瑟早已死死摁住了他的两瓣臀肉，无谓的挣扎反而使得自己的菊洞一下一下套弄着其中的舌头，就像欲求不满到借着亚瑟的舌头操弄着自己的蜜穴。  
肆无忌惮的口水渍渍作响，时不时还夹杂着因为过多淫液流下，口腔无法容纳而不得不吞咽下去的咕咚声。  
终于，亚瑟结束了这漫长的折磨，手指沾着王耀过多的淫液，探入那个湿漉漉的，花生大小的小洞。  
里面的汁液丰沛到惊人，手指搅动着就能感觉到柔韧滚烫的肠道包裹着浓稠的液体，时不时还发出唧唧的水声，溢出的液体顺着手指一路流淌到了掌心，再啪嗒一声滴落在床单上，不多时，床单上就泛开了大片的水渍。  
亚瑟再次探入一根手指，紧密的菊口被微微拉扯成椭圆的形状，他抽插着手指，薄嫩的肉黏在手指上被带出一小截，又在液体的润滑下不得不弹回体内。  
“难受吗？”亚瑟问，手下的汁液越流越多，甚至每一次插入都从手指和肛门的缝隙间溅出来，王耀随着手指的进入低声轻哼着，脊背突起优美的弧度。  
终于，第三根手指也戳进了紧缩的菊穴，艳红的肛肉撑开，变成了一个圆圆的孔洞，饱满的褶皱被拉成薄薄的片，像是刚出水的蚌肉，细腻地颤抖蠕动着。  
亚瑟再也忍耐不下去，撑起半卧的身体，飞快地脱去了身上的长袖和长裤，薄薄的内裤包裹着的阴茎早已勃起，直挺挺地撑起大帐篷。他脱下内裤，高高翘起的阴茎忍耐不住地流出液体，仿佛知道自己即将体会到至高的享受。  
亚瑟来回抚摸着王耀的身体，王耀早已把头埋入枕头，艰难地喘息着。  
“耀……我可以操你吗？”  
王耀呜呜地哭出声。  
“可以吗？”  
“……闭嘴！闭嘴阿鲁！！”  
亚瑟沉迷地看着身下赤裸的身体，一手绕到前方，紧紧禁锢在王耀的胸前，抚摸着突起的乳头，另一手握着勃起多时的阴茎，干进了湿滑的臀缝。  
“唔……”王耀只感觉臀缝内插入了一根灼热跳动着的棒子，把他股缝间的淫水都粘去了大半，但很快，菊穴里汩汩淌出的液体就涂遍了那根肉棒，在操弄间发出咕唧的水声。  
亚瑟握着阴茎，龟头在柔软的臀肉上戳了几下，忽然，他不再毫无章法地戳弄，而是对准了小小的肉洞，坚定地沉下了身体。  
王耀尖叫一声：“……不要！痛……太……”  
亚瑟死死按住王耀的身体，缓慢却毫不犹豫地一寸寸插入他的身体。  
花生大小的肉洞被慢慢撑开，嫩肉包裹着龟头，一点点地吞吃进去，鸭蛋大小的龟头强行突破着不断拉伸的褶皱，涂满淫液的粗大阴茎上，青筋不断跳动，慢慢地，前端已经进入，冠状沟卡在菊穴的边缘，被无力地推拒在外。  
亚瑟稍稍后退，龟头也跟着后退，在柔软的肛肉还没有恢复紧致的瞬间，狠狠地操了进去。  
“啊！！！”  
王耀瘫软在对方的怀里，最粗的冠状沟已经完全进入了他的肛门，接下来的茎身也顺势慢慢地往里滑入，亚瑟浓密的阴毛紧紧地贴在了他的臀瓣上，他还不满意般，双手掰开丰满的臀，再进入了一截。  
终于，整根粗长的阴茎都插入了王耀的肛门，王耀只觉得巨物几乎要穿透他的身体，长大了嘴拼命喘息着。  
亚瑟被发烫又多水的洞穴夹得快要灵魂出窍，俯下身，转过头与身下的小妖精狠狠接吻。  
“还痛吗？”  
王耀微微摇头，亚瑟恶劣地咬着他的唇：“那，你老公大吗？”  
王耀脸红的快要滴血，羞耻地掉着眼泪，支支吾吾地不回答。但亚瑟也并不强求，他深深吸了一口气，猛地挺腰，把滑出一半的阴茎又干了进去。在王耀的惊叫里使劲挤压着肉臀，时不时还旋转着身体，带动龟头碾磨着内壁，浓密的阴毛尽数被喷溅的液体沾湿，成缕地粘在皮肤和阴茎根部，显得粗长的凶器更为狰狞。  
洞穴里的滚烫的嫩肉蠕动着缠上阴茎，亚瑟头皮发麻，差点直接射了出来，静止片刻压下射精的冲动，突然整个人趴在了王耀的背上，死死地用身体压制着身下的肉体，腰上开始用力，一次比一次狠地操干起来，阴囊重重地拍打在王耀的腿根，啪啪的闷响一刻不停地回荡在卧室里。  
床铺激烈地晃动着，亚瑟低低喘息着，手上温柔地揉弄着王耀的乳头，下体却暴力地抽插在他柔嫩的洞穴内部，王耀的眼泪顺着眼角成线地落下，嘴里胡乱地呻吟着。  
“不要……太深了……里面……里面……”  
“说啊，老公大吗？”  
王耀哭出声，抽噎着，声音被激烈的撞击打得粉碎：“……大……好大……嗯嗯屁股，屁股要裂开了……”  
听到这带着甜腻喘息的淫语，亚瑟的后脊梁仿佛蹿过电流，顺着天灵盖一路传到操干着王耀的阴茎上，顿时阴茎跳动着，再次膨胀了几分。  
这下就算是亚瑟也忍不住喘息了：“宝贝……你简直就是……唔……是我的春药，你感觉到了吗？我的阴茎……在你的屁股里，更大了……”  
“别说了，别说了……”王耀呜咽着捂住自己的耳朵。  
亚瑟就这这个姿势操干了一刻钟，听着王耀的呻吟从抽噎渐渐变得甜腻，屁股里的水也多得在操干中喷溅出来，猛地拔出肿胀的阴茎，那根阴茎此刻已经涨得通红，热气腾腾，带出的水沿着茎干往下流淌。  
王耀迷茫地回过头，屁股无意识地往后蹭着。  
亚瑟简直要被他这副样子给迷死，抱着王耀的细腰翻了个身，手下用力，掰开了他合拢的双腿。王耀竖起的阴茎也染上了粉色，被自己吐出的液体弄得湿漉漉的，散发着淡淡的腥味。亚瑟把王耀的长腿架在了肩膀上，往前移动身体，王耀就被动地抬高了臀部。  
淫荡的菊穴喷吐着液体，被强迫地摆成了冲着天花板的样子。  
亚瑟半蹲着，从上而下，再次插入了他的肛门，一刻不停地啪啪操起来，王耀抓紧了床单，看着自己小一号的阴茎被干得上下，菊穴里的液体沿着缝隙流出，流过阴囊和茎身，被甩动的龟头带着四处飞溅。  
他哭泣着抓住亚瑟的头发：“我不行了……亚瑟……不要了……呜呜……屁股里面……屁股好舒服……”  
亚瑟任由他抓扯着自己的头发，眼睛却死死盯着两人的交合处，被操的软烂的鲜红穴口像蝴蝶的翅膀一样随着节奏翻进翻出，粗壮的肉棒每次都带出满满的液体。  
“耀，你的屁股好热……我操进去一次，水就喷出来一次……里面的肉夹得我好爽。”  
“不要……我不要了——嗯嗯！！要出来了！停下！！出来了！！！”  
王耀一声尖叫，阴茎甩动着射出白色的精液，亚瑟还在闷头猛干，龟头碾压顶弄着王耀身体深处的软肉，对方射精而夹紧的后穴更是刺激得他眼睛发红，逼得他像雄兽一样加大力度疯狂性交，拔出时只留下龟头，操进时更是垂直进入，发出砰砰的巨响。  
王耀的高潮还没过去，亚瑟却更加疯狂地操干着他的屁股，坚硬的阴茎火一样在体内进出，内壁还没有合拢就又被狠狠操开。他无助地痉挛了几下，喷吐完精液的阴茎颤抖着，跳动着，再次喷出了液体。  
亚瑟握住王耀柔软的性器，像握住了一块温热的布丁，透明的滚烫水液大股大股地从王耀的龟头流出，再溢出亚瑟的指缝，淅淅沥沥地流淌下来。插在后穴里的阴茎更是瞬间感受到了大波的水液从他的肛门深处激射而出，冲击着他的龟头，紧紧地包裹在茎身上，随着撞击而咕叽咕叽地荡漾。  
王耀失神地瘫软着，眼神里空洞一片。  
尿……尿出来了。  
然而失禁并没有博得身上人的怜惜，高潮过后，屁股里的剧烈快感又重新剥夺了他的理智，疲软的阴茎被重新操硬，淫荡地不停流水。  
终于，在王耀第二次尖叫着失禁的时候，亚瑟也加快了速度，油亮的阴茎深埋在他的体内，以小幅度的超高速进出着，被打成白沫的淫液直接被挤爆得四处飞溅，看上去就像是内射在里面的精液被操出来了一样。  
亚瑟连续地稍拔出阴茎，再用力地操向洞穴的更深处，就这样反复数次，终于顶弄到了之前从未干到的部分，他的阴茎竭力跳动着，汹涌的精液激射出来，一直射到了肠道深处。  
他喘息着，慢慢拔出还未彻底软下的阴茎，浓白的精液立即从里面流了出来，于是他又坏心地把精液用阴茎顶了进去，反复数次，直到所有精液都留在里面才作罢。  
噗地一声，鸭蛋大的龟头终于被括约肌吐出，而之前花生米大小的洞穴早已被操开，变成了李子大小，还在贪婪地蠕动收缩着。  
王耀一动不动，大脑被持续的高潮刺激得神志不清，任由亚瑟抱他到浴室，在手指抠挖洞穴的精液时又被操了了进去。

彻底清醒的时候，阳光已经穿过窗帘，斜斜地映照在了床铺上，整个房间都暖融融的。  
王耀艰难地爬起身，身上满满的精液和黏液已经被洗干净，只有后穴还有点麻麻的胀痛，入口泛着微微的潮气。  
“亚瑟？”  
卧室门被推开，亚瑟抱着厚厚的被子走进来：“啊，你醒了，整个白天都过去了哦。”  
王耀红着脸怒斥：“这是谁干的好事阿鲁！”  
只要稍微回忆起自己被干到射精射尿，还神志不清地被得寸进尺操了一次又一次的自己，王耀就羞耻地难以抬头。  
“没办法，谁叫你一直勾引我。”  
“谁勾引……唔……”  
王耀还没说完，就被亚瑟一个吻堵住了嘴。  
他轻轻地一触即分，把手上厚厚的被子放在了床上，转而把棉花精抱进了怀里。  
“今天天气很好，我把你的本体拿去晒了晒，气温也转暖了，可算能把这床被子收起来了。”  
王耀揪着他的头发：“看来你很不喜欢和我的本体在一起咯？”  
“怎么可能。”亚瑟抱着王耀躺回床上，两人亲密地交缠四肢，带着阳光暖意的被子盖在身上，再也没有寒冷可以入侵。  
“耀，我最喜欢的就是你了，我最爱的就是你，不管是你的本体，还是你的肉体，还是你的乳头，你的屁股……”  
王耀忍无可忍地摁住他的嘴，盯着那双深绿色的眼睛半晌。  
“我也是。”  
亚瑟弯起眉眼，温柔地笑了。  
深冬的那床冬被，终于完完整整地收入了心房。

End

许久以后。  
大汗淋漓的亚瑟认真地提议。  
“耀，今天最高温是三十度，还是把这床冬被装柜子里吧，我真的快热死了。”  
“……”

真·完


End file.
